


Avada Kedavra

by cridecoeur



Series: Lumos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," John said, "You can't tell me no one's ever thought to try that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> alsdghlk GUYS, this is why you don't leave feedback/kudos on my work and particularly why you don't ask for more because I see that, okay, and I think, "Other people liked it! It must have been a good idea!" and then I write more. Which is not always a problem but, you know, then there's the Lumos universe (oh, jesus, people are still leaving kudos on it, hahaha, _it is now a fully fledged universe_ ) and... this happens. If Lumos was indefensible, this is about a million times more so. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW VOLDEMORT FALLS IN THIS UNIVERSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT.

"Come on," John said, "You can't tell me no one's ever thought to try that."

"We use wands, John," Sherlock says, sounding slightly aggrieved. "We don't have guns. _Muggles_ use guns."

They both look down at the apparently very evil and also very dead wizard in front of them. Voldemort, John thinks. He actually looks a bit like Sherlock, dark curls and truly atrocious good looks. Bit of a shame he was so evil. He probably could have pulled a lot of girls. And also, he wouldn't have murdered so many people.

"Well," John says. "I'd say that was a bit of an oversight."

"Yes, _now_ that's apparent," Sherlock says. He still looks a bit miffed, which doesn't make a lot of sense, considering the worst dark wizard the world has ever seen is now dead. "There was a prophecy. We were waiting for him to grow up. He's been _exceptionally_ difficult to keep alive."

John's not exactly sure what that means, but, "Apparently it wasn't a very accurate prophecy."

Sherlock scowls.

"Don't feel bad," John says, bracingly. "I'm sure this boy and his twig - " Sherlock cuts across him with a, "It's a _wand_ John, how many times - " but John simply ignores him, " - would have done an excellent job."

Sherlock gives John a look that says he knows John is intentionally aggravating him. The thing of it is, it's working. John doesn't even bother looking like he's not enjoying himself. He just nearly got killed, saved the wizarding world, and now he gets to needle Sherlock. Over all, it's been a pretty fantastic day.

Looking down at Voldemort again, Sherlock says, "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Don't strain yourself," John says. "I know how you hate thanking people."

"Regardless," Sherlock says, but he still makes a slightly sour face when he says, "Thank you."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" John says. "And you're welcome. Now, come on. I want a butterbeer."

"Butterbeer is for _children_ ," Sherlock mutters, likely just to be contrary, because John has most definitely seen him drink it before.

"Well, you should probably have one, too, then," John says.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SOMETHING LEGITIMATELY WRONG WITH ME.


End file.
